the_fantasy_odysseyfandomcom-20200214-history
Ealdor - Land of the Elves
Despite the Elven race being spread right across the world, populating almost as many places as their human counterparts, their true homeland still remains. Ealdor - the homeland of the Elven race and the seat of power for the Elven Monarch. It is said that even if an elf is not born in Ealdor, they can name at least one ancestor who was born there - many can name five to ten ancestors, easily, and every single Elven Monarch since records began, has been born within the boundaries of Ealdor. It is, and always will be, the one true home of the Elven people. However, Ealdor is not actually one large Kingdom, as most people might think. It was, for many thousands of years, a union of two smaller kingdoms - Elysium and Gedrefed - until the reign of Queen Torani, when at least seven more kingdoms were added under the united banned of Ealdor. 'A Kingdom Divided - The Brief History of Ealdor' In eons past, the divided kingdoms - Elysium and Gedrefed respectively - were all part of the one large kingdom, and all manner of Elves lived amongst one another in peace. Wood Elves, Kings Elves, Moon Elves, Aldmer, and all manner of 'half breeds' lived in union, under the rule of the Storm royal family. The Wood Elves were not happy about this, but could do nothing to stop it, and were forced to accept things the way they were. They kept themselves to the woods and forests, however, and so kept themselves out of trouble. This peace was not to last, however. King Giller Storm's twelve sons began to argue about who should be the rightful heir to their father's throne. Prince Kronos was the eldest, but his twin Prince Ethan constantly denied that he was, and insisted that he had been born first and Kronos second. Their younger brothers Aran, Gryfflet, Dinnedan, Gaheris, Proctor, Diego, Thane, Garrus, Baudemagus and Lamerocke all, for their own reasons, assumed that THEY should in fact inherit their father's throne instead. Their father tired of their bickering, insisting that the twelve of them remain in seperate parts of the kingdom, away from one another for the preservation of his sanity. The brothers refused to listen to their father, however, and dragged others into their fued. Finally, a full blown civil war erupted, with each brother leading their respective sides. In the Valley of the Fallen Kings, the final battle took place and all but two of the sons were killed. Each man had been calling himself a 'King', hence the Valley's name from then on. King Giller distraught at the devastation his sons had brought to his family, finally brought an end to the bloodshed once and for all by dividing his kingdom into two, giving half to Kronos and half to Gryfflet - the only two surviving sons. That was how Elysium and Gedrefed came into existence, and the two lands have remained seperated ever since, joined only by the King or Queen who reigns over Ealdor, but otherwise sharing nothing except a single border between the lands. Gedrefed soon came to have a reputation as a home for the Dark Elves, whilst Elysium became home to the 'Kings Elves' or Elysian Elves. 'Elysium ' Elysium was always the capital of Ealdor, even before the split, and has remained it's capital ever since. The Grand Palace of Elysium is home to the ruling family who have, for the past twelve centuries, been the Storms. Cities found in Elysium include... *'Elysium' - the Capital City. The Grand Palace can be found here. *'Aydindril' - on the opposite side of the Kingdom to Elysium, this is where the Winter Palace can be found. *'Arendelle ' Towns found in Elysium include... *'Anthatal' *'Knighton' *'Huntingdon' *'Harnram' *'Orotarwe/ High Garden' Villages found in Elysium include... *'Clun' *'Cheem' *'Loxford' *'Smallford' *'Redhall' *'Burstown' 'The Grand Palace of Elysium' The Grand Palace (also known as the Citadel) is the home of the Royal Family, is the seat of government for the kingdom of Ealdor, and is surrounded by the Lower Town and City of Elysium. It is a large castle with several towers and is made of white brick, with complex architecture. The Grand Palace has suffered several devastating attacks in it's time, and constantly needed repairs and sections rebuilding almost once a decade. Towards the end of Queen Rose's reign however, an arson attack saw the castle completely gutted by fire, and made it impossible for the Royals to live there. Although the outer shell of the building remained, the inside had completely gone, and had to be rebuilt from scratch. This took three years to achieve, but once more the Palace is again back to its former glory. The Exterior 928.jpg|The Grand Palace of Elysium (also known as the Citadel), surrounded by the Lower Town. 008.jpg|The West Entrance to the Citadel. 260.jpg|The East Entrance to the Citadel, through the Lower Town Seifa Bedroom View.jpg|The view to the East (towards Greece), as seen through Princess Seifa's bedroom window Untitled.jpg|The Entrance to the Palace itself, through the large gateway leading into the Courtyard. Courtyard.jpg|The Courtyard of the Palace itself - capable of holding up to five hundred men of the Elysian Army comfortably, with room to spare. King Nantes.jpg|King Erebor (great, great, great grandfather of the current Queen, Torani) stands at the steps leading up into the Palace itself. He was, until recently, the most beloved leader of the Elven People, but not even his merciful and just ruling could prevent Rose Storm from taking his title as the most beloved ruler of all time. King Nantes Night.jpg|King Erebor's statue at night takes on a more menacing tone - much like Erebor's temper whenever anyone wronged him. He lived perfectly up to his surname, Storm, whenever this happened - and this temper of his has been passed down through the generations, each Storm after him becoming well reknowned for their bad tempers. pierrefonds-castle.jpg 871.jpg|The Grand Palace gutted by fire, an incident that caused it to be completely rebuilt whilst the Royal Family were forced to move to the Winter Palace. The Interior S02e07 secret 1920x1200.jpg|The Great Hall of the Palace, as viewed from the Throne. Torani and Alistair Thrones.jpg|The Royal Thrones. Despite the fact a King or Queen may rule alone, there are always two thrones. If the Monarch was married and their partner is no longer with them, a black cushion will be sat upon their throne. Other, smaller and less intricate thrones may be added to either side, if any Princes or Princesses choose to sit beside their parents during official ceremonies. Warrior Queen Statues.jpg|A close up of the statues carved in the wall above the thrones. Each statue depicts a Queen who has succesfully led the Elves into battle - the only recognition any of these Queens would ever receive. Statues of Kings are dotted about the Palace, but there is only one other place in the entire Citadel where a Queen is depicted in a statue. However, many state that as they stand over the Thrones themselves, these Queens have received the highest of honours and will be remembered for all times, unlike the Kings, who's statues may go unnoticed. Armory.jpg|Just a small section of the armoury, displaying a few of the various helmets used bythe knights and guards of the kingdom. Records.jpg|The Hall of Records where you will find everything you could ever possily wish to know about the Storm Royal Family, dating back twelve generations. This is where the book keeping and accounting also takes place. 4065290437_575a063001_o.jpg|One of the many statues in the Palace. This one is found at the beginning of the corridor leading to Queen Torani's chambers. pierrefonds_castle___camelot_staircase_interior_by_morgainependragon-d56z2hu.jpg|The stairway leading up to the statue Chateau_de_Pierrefonds_2.jpg|One of the many balconies and walkways of the Palace 'The Winter Palace' The Winter Palace is the secondary home of the Royal Family, found on the opposite side of Elysium to the Grand Palace. It was mainly used as the winter home where the Royals moved when the weather turned cold. The Palace is located nearer to the equator than it's counterpart, making it warmer to dwell in, and also easier to get to through heavy snow and blizzard-like conditions. After the Grand Palace was destroyed by a fire during Queen Rose's reign, the Royal Family moved into the Winter Palace whilst the Grand Palace was rebuilt. MIRROR RODEO VFX 02.jpg|The bridge to the Winter Palace - the only way to access the Palace, making it a perfect place to hold off an attack if the need should ever arise. Mirror-mirror-castle.jpg|The Palace, from the South, looking out across the frozen lake. S1.jpg|The Palace from the North, looking out to the kingdom beyond. 'Silmataurea - The Starlit Woods' Silmautaurea is Elvish for 'Starlit Woods' which is exactly what this area is. A thick, dense, wooded forest that is forever encompassed in dark - the only light you will ever see is that of the sun or the moon, streaming through the tiny gaps in the leaves. If you look up at the canopy, no matter the time of day or night, it's like looking up at the night sky. The forest itself stretches for miles, right across the very centre of the Kingdom, and if one ventures deep enough, you can find some very surprising things in this forest. 6533088803 9e00c73026 b.jpg File:Sculpture-trail-at-puzzlewood.jpg|One of the many strange carvings found throughout the Forest 6264963308 1eebba293b o.jpg Forest of Silmataurea2.jpg Forest of Silmataurea.jpg forest.jpg 42.jpg 'The Garden of Elis' ' '''The Garden of Elis is a sacred area of land deep within the heart of Silmataurea, that has been encased with magic and declared a sacred shrine. Queen Torani Storm has expressly forbidden anyone from stepping into this place without permission from herself or her family, and anyone caught trespassing and defiling this law will be punished severely. Anyone caught bringing destruction or harm to the area will be instantly put to death, without even the right to a trial - so strong are the Queen's feelings towards protecting this sacred area, built to honor those she has loved and lost. Those who have been given a place of honour within the gardens. Rose Storm - Queen of Elysium Norin Cade Storm - Prince Consort of Elysium Vesper Duane - Druid Priestess Aranion Storm - Prince of Elysium Milos Storm - Prince of Elysium Tiriel Storm - Princess of Elysium Alistair Theirin - Grey Warden and King of Ferelden Lyra, Daughter of Achilles - Queen of Elis Kyra Spyros - Queen of Myrmidon Achilles, Son of Peleus - King of Myrmidon Aurele Storm - Princess of Elis 'The Plains of Rochand' Named in honour of the Elven Goddess Rochendil, the plains are home to hundreds of wild horses. File:Nature-dimensi-wild-horses.jpg File:Wild-horses-in-a-field-1024x1280.jpg It is strictly against the law to hunt these horses, as they are considered to be the sacred animals of the Gods. Anyone wishing to catch or tame a wild horse must first ask the permission of the ruling monarch and present a very valid reason for catching a wild horse as opposed to buying a horse from the market or a local farm. 'The Great Lake' Almost as large as the Forest of Silmataurea, the Great Lake can be found to the South of the kingdom, near Aydindril. Several smaller lakes and rivers feed off from it, but none are as impressive as the Great Lake itself. Surrounded by mountains, the waters are crystal clear and provide some of the most stunning scenery in the entire kingdom. File:Lake_Como_view_from_Woods_Cabin.jpg File:Lake-Como-Italy-2.jpg File:Lake-naboo.jpg 'Hidden Gems' Throughout Elysium, you'll find many 'hidden gems' if you know exactly where to look. These places of beauty are hidden away from the known world, and as such, have avoided being destroyed by the carelessness of man and the ravages of war. Some places, such as Valyria and Rivendell belong to certain individuals, whilst others, such as the hidden treehouse belong to no-one, and are just there for all to enjoy. File:Valyria.png|Valyria - Built for Princess Laini by Natham Myron, based solely on a painting she once created. Naboo lake retreat by mandarine lechat-d4e10rw.jpg|The inspiration behind Valyria - a painting by Laini Storm Valyria View.jpg|From inside Valyria, overlooking the Great Lake. Unuse14.jpg|A secret tree house, hidden deep withing the Forest of Silmataurea Tumblr static rivendell.jpg|Sophia's Retreat - which became Shota's Palace after Queen Sophia's death. Shota and her sister Ahsoka moved into the abandoned retreat after their self-imposed exiles from civilisation. Rivendell8.jpg|The Palace would eventually be passed to Rose Storm (in her second life) and renamed Rivendell. Rivendell by philipstraub-d4welw4.jpg 5620865960 fab8dc2e2f.jpg|The balcony of Shota's palace 1381671_525993460820463_319496113_n.jpg|A small lake, hidden deep within the heart of Elysium. For eleven months of the year, it is just like any other lake, with green plants, crystal waters and an abundance of wildlife. But then, every August it erupts into colour and becomes one of Elysium's most stunning pieces of scenery. Tumblr_mb6059puWj1rsdyc4o1_1280.jpg|High Garden, home of the house of Stardance. 'Wildlife Native to Ealdor''' Across Ealdor, various species of wild animals can be found, though some can be more elusive than others. 686.jpg|Half eagle, half lion, Griffins usually keep themselves to themselves and remain hidden deep in the forests and mountains. But occasionally one will venture further towards civilisation - including the courtyard of the Grand Palace, if it feels like it! Buckbeak.jpg|Half eagle, half horse, the Griffin's much more curious cousin, the Hippogriff is wary of strangers, but not as keen to hide away. gyr_falcon2_lg.jpg|Peregrin Falcons are common in Ealdor and are often used as messenger birds by the Royal Family Kestrel-2.jpg|Although much smaller than the falcon, this tiny bird of prey is just a common in the skies of Ealdor, and was the favoured messenger bird of Rose Storm. run88.jpg|Wild horses are the most plentiful of animals in Ealdor, because they are considered sacred animals and are protected by the law. It is illegal to hunt them, or capture them in order to tame them. wolf.jpg|Wolves are common amongst the woodland and mountainous areas of the kingdom, and their haunting calls can be heard often at night. WebBradgate_-121.jpg|Deer are also common throughout the kingdom, but are incredbly shy. Nikon.jpg|Nikon the Orca - pet of the Elven Goddess Valisilwen who now resides along the shoreline of Ealdor with his pod pod.jpg|Nikon's family (or pod) - residents of Ealdor's ocean shoreline unicorn.png|Once in a blue moon, if you are very, VERY lucky, you may even spot a unicorn! Category:Location